Gone and Lost
by rcoletea
Summary: The war changed the world. The Titans are seemingly gone or lost. What happened to them and why? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the teen titans

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew stared out of his car window. There were many trees passing him by. He and his parents were moving to a town called Lakeville. His father took a higher position at his company and he was moving to the company headquarters. Which is good because now they were out of Gotham. It has not recovered as quickly from the war as other cities like Metropolis had.

Andrew did not know what his father did, but he was gone a lot. His mom watched him most of his ten years of life. His mom took him everywhere, but watching him is not what she did. Andrew loved his mom, but she paid more attention to herself than him. That was ok for Andrew because he was an independent kid who did not want to socialize with anyone. He would rather read his books, at least, that is what he told himself. Also, he felt he annoyed people or scared them. He could see things about other people and told them about it, but after time and visits to Dr. Child with his mother, he stopped "seeing" things. At least he did not tell people he saw things. He did not like to bother his mom.

"How are you doing back there, kiddo?" Andrew looked to see his dad glancing back at him through the rear view mirror.

"I'm fine. When are we going to get to our new home?"

"It is right over this hill." Dad was pointing in front of him.

Andrew looked through the front window and saw his new home. It was an average sized town next to a beautiful lake surrounded by trees. The lake was a deep blue with a light sheen from the sun shining down on it. There are boats splashing through the water with what Andrew thought happy people enjoying the ride. They passed a restaurant called Bee's, a post office, a school, the town center, grocery store, etcetera, before driving into a subdivision not too far from everything. The town was a walker's dream. Great sidewalks and trees line all the streets.

They eventually pulled up to a nice two story house. The house was red brick with a garage attached to it. The front yard was small, but his dad promised him the back yard was big enough for him to play in. The houses all around him were basically the same. They were brick, red or white, one to two story houses with minor differences like shrubbery and entrance ways to make each a little unique.

"Doesn't this look nice, Amanda?" His dad looked over to his mom. "So much better than Gotham." Amanda looked over at him with small frown are her face. "It looks like I will need to invest in some walking shoes."

His dad smiled. "Why don't you go on a shopping trip and get some. I have to do a little work at the office today and you and Andrew can look around town. The movers will not be here until this afternoon, so that will give you some time. You can also register him for school too, so we do not have to worry about that."

"OK, I do need to pick up a few things." His mom turned around to Andrew. "Why don't you go choose your room, while I grab a few things from dad. Then we will head out."

His dad tossed him the house key and Andrew was out of the car in a flash. When he got inside, he chose the second biggest room. He knew if he chose the biggest his mom would just smile and tell him to choose another. His room was on the second floor with two windows. One window is facing the back yard which was big and the other facing the next door neighbors' house. He pulled a shoelace he found and tied it around the door knob to let everyone know it was his. He then walked back to the car.

As he was getting close to his parents, he could hear them talking.

"…da. I have to work. This is the reason we are here in this nice place." His dad was saying with a tired look on his face.

"I know that David, but couldn't we have gotten a house more isolated next to the lake? What if I do not get along with the neighbors or Andy has problems with the kids?" His mom is pleading her case for a nicer house.

"Amanda we just got here and I am not having this argument again."

When Andrew got closer and his dad smiled. "Hey, did you choose your room?" Andrew nodded.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes, but I promise when I come back I will take you and mom to that restaurant by the lake. How does that sound?"

"Great!"

"OK, be good for your mom and have some fun walking." His dad got back into the car and drove to his new office.

His mom looked at him and said, "Let's go. I have a headache coming on."

Andrew should not have been surprised. He was in a Wal-Greens waiting for his mom to get a drug refill. She does this at least once a month and Andrew always gets to check his blood pressure by pushing buttons on a machine. Mom had headaches or migraines and this medicine is the only thing that can help her. His mom was talking to an old man at the counter and it looked like it was going to be a while judging by the conversation she was having.

"Why can't I have this refill? The doctor subscribed it and I ran out. I am sure my doctor called you people to let you know that I need this prescription."

"Well, ma'am. I can read the prescription, but the doctor did not call me. He must have…"

This is when Andrew got bored and decided to check out the cheap toys at this store. His mom might buy him something for the long wait in the store. He started to walk through the aisles when he saw two kids. Well one kid younger than himself and a teen girl. The younger kid had blue eyes and blonde hair. The girl had the black hair he had seen in those screaming music videos. She also included the piercings that those screamers loved with the black make-up. What was weird is the ghost like apparition that was floating near the girl. The ghost was covered in a mist-like robe so that all you saw was a its two eyes staring out.

"Come on TJ pick something you can play in the lake. She is waiting for us and you know what she'll say when we are late." The girl was exasperated by this point it seemed.

"Ok, ok, Mel." The young boy chose a small blow-up ball. He smiled at the girl. "So me and Tim and Mark can play together. You can play with us, too. It would be nice to all play together."

Mel took the ball and went to go to the cashier. She then walked around the ghost. "All of you can play, but I will not."

"Why not, it's fun and Gar tells these great jokes and Tim lets me win and Bobby eats everything and Mark and Lian and me play hide and seek and …"

"TJ! I DO NOT WANT TO PARTICIPATE!" TJ frowns and follows her. He also walks around the ghost.

"But that will annoy her when she tries so hard for us to have fun together at the beach and you know that, so why do you not try and..."

Mel stops and looks back at TJ. "We are together as much as we ought to be. She is not my mother, Gar is not my father, and Mark is not my brother. Only you and Tim are my family and that is the only reason I am still here. So let's get this ball and go to the lake, so you can have fun and I can have peace in my room for a whole evening." She then goes to pay.

"You used to be cooler before…" TJ mumbles before following the girl.

Andrew would not have noticed any of this if it wasn't for the ghost that looked back and forth for the whole conversation and then followed the girl out. Neither paid attention to it except to walk around it. He thought it strange. Did they see it to or was he seeing something more than usual, again.

Then his mom's loud voice reclaimed his thoughts. "I will go see this Dr. Stone and get this ludicrousness straightened out. Where is his office?"

Andrew heard some mumbling from the polite worker and his mom yelled to him. "Andy! Come we are leaving this Podunk place!" He found her near the front door. It looked like he was heading to the Doctors.

They walked across the street to an office building. The pharmacist must have given his mom directions. They entered the office and found an empty receptionist desk.

"Hello, is anyone here? I need to talk to the doctor. Hello? HELLO!?

A young woman popped up from the back hallway. She had a pink hair which was cut short and big eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we had an appointments right now. I was just eating lun.."

"I don't care, I need to see Dr. Stone. Is he here?"

"Yes, yes he is. I will go get him. Would you and your, um, son like to wait in one of our rooms?" This is when the secretary looked at Andrew. He noticed that her eyes had a green glow on them. He was surprised his mom did not notice, but if she wanted something she ignored everything else.

"No I can talk to the doctor out here. I do not need to be checked on. I just need to have a refill order fixed. The pharmacist says I need to come here to get my refill order. Look just get the real doctor so I do not have to repeat this again." During this short mom rant, the secretary's eyes just became colder and colder. The receptionist said, "The room will offer you more privacy just in case our later appointments do not interrupt your… problem." She then smiled and walked around the desk to show us which room was open. My mom unsure about other people coming in and the receptionist's attitude decided to follow her. They were ushered into the patient room. His mom sat in the only chair which means he got to sit on the patient bed with the paper cover.

Dr. Stone came in not too much later looking very bothered. He was a large black man with no hair. He stopped when he noticed me sitting on the bed until he heard my mom start to talk. She went on for a few minutes explaining her situation and how he should get her medicine refilled. Dr. Stone patiently listened to his mom's whole explanation and he started smiling half way through her explanation. When she was finished, he was still smiling which impressed Andrew.

"I understand your problem. I cannot refill this order for you unless I check you myself. If you need to constantly refill this order, I should check to make sure you are taking the right medicine." His mom and the doctor started to argue this, so Andrew just sat there waiting.

The Doctor eventually ended the argument surprisingly never raising his voice. "If you want this, then you either do it this way or go back to Gotham to get it."

He then turned to me and said, "Now is anything wrong with you…?" He put out his hand to shake.

"Andrew." I shook his hand. His hand was very cold. I looked down and his hand was not his hand. It was a metal hand and I pulled my hand back quickly. I looked up and Dr. Stone had changed. He was no longer human looking. He was half machine with a glowing red eye and blue circuits throughout his body. I jumped back and he looked at me strangely. He asked what was wrong, so I calmed myself down and told him what I now tell everyone. "I'm fine."

Andrew was fine. Dr. Stone was not the worst thing Andrew had seen living in Gotham. Andrew took a breath and knew if he said anything no one would believe him and his mom would want him to see Dr. Childs again. So, like he has done the last couple of years, he just smiled and said nothing.

Dr. Stone stared at him for a moment. He thinks Dr. Stone does not believe them. It did not help that Andrew could not stop staring at the red eye.

His mom thought that was a good time to leave. She did not thank the doctor as she took him and left.

His mom decided shoe shopping was the way to calm down after the refill problem. She went to the store and spent an hour looking at all different shoes. She finally bought a pair of walking shoes. Andrew got to sit and watch. He did get a pair of tennis shoes though.

She then decided to register him in school. The school was just a few blocks down from the store.

The school was almost empty since it was still summer time. However the principal and her secretary were there. They were only too happy to register him and talk about all of their extra curricular activities he could sign up for. Andrew soon got bored and irritated he did not bring his book with him. So, he got up to just look around outside the office.

When he got outside, he saw a woman with a box coming down the hallway. She is a young woman with short blonde hair. She noticed him and stopped.

"Hi! What are you doing here?"

"My mom is getting me in the school."

"Oh. Well, welcome to Lakeview. I am Mrs. Stone. I am the special education teacher."

"I am Andrew.." Then there was a yell from down the hallway where Mrs. Stone came from.

"Sarah! Do you need help moving? I can carry more boxes and can get Richard to help today."

Coming towards them was a tall, big breasted, summer clothing wearing, red head, green-eyed woman. She was carrying two overfilled boxes with no effort. However, the closer she got the different she looked to Andrew. Her hair turned more fiery, her eyes became greener and filled her whole eye socket. She also seemed to be almost floating.

"No Kori, I do not need any help, but thank you. This is a new student Andrew."

Kori looked at him and smiled. "Hello, friend. I am Mrs. Grayson. What are you doing at the school right now?

"He is just registering."

Andrew could not stop staring at Mrs. Grayson, Kori. She is the most brightest person he has ever seen. The two women continued to talk to each other while Andrew just was quiet and continued to stare. He was happy that Kori did not seem to mine. That is until a little squeal came from down the same hallway.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mark's mom and Mark called and they are goin to beach and I wanna go. Mark and TJ and Tim and Lian and everyone will be there and I wanna be there. Can I go? Pwease, pwease, pwease!

A little girl with dark hair and the same green eyes like Kori flew up the hallway. Andrew did not mean she ran fast. She actually flow. Her feet never touched the ground. Mrs. Stone dropped her box and ran to pick the girl up. When she did, Kori had a calm look on her face.

"Mary, what did your father and I say about what you do when we leave the home?"

Mary calmed down and looked around. She spotted Andrew and looked startled. "I sorry. No see him, he's not loud. Can I go? You and daddy can come too!" Mary was pleading with her little voice.

Kori sighed. "When we go to daddy's work, you may ask him.

"But mommy, I was good today and helped clean and ated all my breakfast and did everything you ask. I was good."

Kori smiled. "We will ask your dad, but he should be the ok with a beach party with family."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mary could squeal really well.

"But, daddy will also hear about what you did hear."

"But, but, but mommy."

"Andrew, we are going home." He looked up and saw his mom coming out of the office, looking for him. "Who are you talking to?" His mom looked at the two women and the little girl.

Kori smiled and went to introduce herself and Mrs. Stone to his mom. "Hi, I'm Kori Grayson and this is Sarah Stone. The little bumgorf Sarah is holding is my daughter, Mary. We teach here"

His mom took one look at Kori and frowned. She then looked at herself. "Hello, I am Amanda Knox, Andrew's mother." She shook Kori's hand and looked at Andrew. "We need to go to let the movers in and be home for your father. It was nice to meet you all."

His mom took his hand and led him out of the school, muttering to herself. "…need to work out more. Can't let her…"

They walked home and got there just before the movers showed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When his dad got home, most of the boxes were in the right rooms. However, they were unpacked. His dad told him that was ok and if they were ready to go get something to eat. Andrew was starving. His mom gave him some tic-tacs to hold him until his dad got home.

"Can we leave now?"

"Sure, just let me change."

They went to the restaurant they saw on the way into town. It is called Bee's. They walked in and waited to be seated. A young woman with her hair in buns came to seat them. Andrew heard a buzz when she came near, but like he was doing a lot today, he ignored it.

"Welcome to Bee's! I am Karen the owner. Would you like a booth or table?"

"I want to sit outside so I can see the lake!" Andrew never ate outside before. Gotham was not a place to do that.

Karen looked at his parents to see if that is what they want. When she got the nod from his dad, she smiled at him. "Sure, I got the perfect table for you and your parents."

On the way outside, Andrew saw a young couple that caught his eye. The girl had a silver aura flashing around her black and red hair. The boy looked to be on fire. Andrew stared a little bit and both Karen and his father noticed.

"You see something, son?" His dad looked curious and nervous. Karen just stared at him and said that is the fire chief and his wife our town contractor, Isaiah and Toni.

Andrew knew he had to make something up or his dad would ask more questions and want to know more. So Andrew lied. "I thought I saw a bug near their food and they were going to eat it." He smiled at both.

His mom looked over and frowned. "I don't see anything, so let's go sit." Andrew knew his mom was hungary as well and it worked out for him.

His dad shook his head. "Of couse, lead the way."

She took them to the outside patio and sat them down with menus. "Your waiter should be here soon."

The restaurant was a burger and steak place. Andrew was fine with that. He liked meat. A woman came to take their order. She had a thick accent that Andrew heard from the young kids he saw running around the streets in Gotham. He looked at her and noticed a cat like appearance. The waitress stared at him as well. He then ordered a burger and told himself this place will be different than Gotham.

He looked out to the lake and noticed a large group of people near the shoreline. He hoped TJ and Mary were having fun. He got his burger and noticed that Bee's had a little live music. Two guys playing a horn and guitar. They sounded great. He just tried not to notice the green eyes he had seen earlier and the fuzzy aura coming from them. Yes, this will be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three young men were looking up at Bee's.

"Vic said the kid saw through his hologram." The man to the right turned and shouted at a little girl near the waves. "Put on the floaty devices, Lian, or we go home."

"Joey thought the same thing when he was in Kole at Vic's office." The man on the left had dark eyes and hair. "Tula said Kole called you at the office, but she couldn't get through. Important meeting all day?"

The man in the middle was quiet for a little bit. He turned. "Kori met the kid and she does not think he will be a problem." He looked to the man on the left. "I was talking to the big company, Northrum, about what they are doing here and how we can bring more jobs in for Lakeview. The company has been dodgy about those questions." He looked to the man from the right. "You need to look into them. The kid's father works for them. Two birds, one stone." Both men nodded.

"Our retirement might take a break for a little bit."

"Whatever you say, Dick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: I do not know how often I will update this. It will depend on school. However, I do plan to finish this no matter how many reviews I get. Just want to write this down to get it out of my mind. Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the teen titans

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick liked working out in the morning. It woke him up and gets his mind ready for the day. Being mayor of a small city kept him busy, so it was easier to work out in the morning. It was quiet because his two women were still asleep.

Dick thought of his schedule for today. He needed to talk to his chiefs this morning, budget for the upcoming month, talk to the city's lawyers about an issue on zoning, do more paperwork, and speak again to the Northrum company. He felt something is not quite right with them. He also needed to get some information on that new kid and his family that has got his family talking.

After a few more exercises, Dick decided he was done and went to shower. He also enjoyed a hot shower after his workouts in the morning. Sometimes his wife woke up early and joined him. Sadly, today he was by himself.

He got out and went to his bedroom to get ready for work. He did so quietly because his wife was still sleeping when he got there. He smiled when he saw her softly snoring with her head lying off the end of the bed. She is still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her bright red hair and her shining golden skin were just some highlights. Her expressive green eyes were something he constantly can get lost in. But it was her wonderful smile that takes him every time. He was very lucky to have Kori.

He frowned when her shirt moved up when she moved in her sleep. A scar marred her right side. She received it on Tameran during her last visit to the planet. If it wasn't for Raven, he would have lost her. He was still frowning, remembering that time in on that planet. He almost lost his whole family to that treachery. Those memories were not as bad as the war that would come later, but it was a close second. He shook his head and told himself that was the past. He let Kori sleep, knowing summer was nearly over and she will have to get up early again soon.

He kissed his wife's forehead and got dressed. He then went to his daughter's room to kiss her goodbye. She is the spitting image of her mother except she sleeps with her head on a pillow and her hair is dark like his. He also kissed her forehead allowing her to sleep a little longer.

He knows how lucky he is when he leaves his house to head to work. However, he wished his whole family made it here to enjoy the peace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Dick got to work, he was happy to get started on some paperwork before anyone else got there. He got more work done that way just like his early morning workouts. After an hour of work, he took a coffee break.

When he got back to his office, the fire chief was waiting in one of his office chairs. Isaiah had a natural talent for fire and had worked his way up to chief. Of course, the credentials Dick created for him allowed him to advance more quickly.

"Hey, Isaiah. How is Toni?" The black man turned and smiled.

"She is doing good, but is having concerns on a new job for that company. It starts with an N?"

"Northrun. I have a meeting with them again today. If she is having problems, have her talk to me, so we can an idea of the problem. I have a feeling about them and I would love to confirm it one way or another."

"I'll let her know." Isaiah smiled again. "So I have the fire house budget here for you. I stayed between the lines, so you only have to worry about Roy's department.

"Hmpf. Thanks. I will deal with Roy soon. He has a meeting with me this morning as well."

"And he is here and doesn't need you two talking behind his back." A red haired man walked in Dick's office with an air of confidence. Having a badge on his chest might boost that big head his even more. He was smiling, but Dick noticed he was not carrying any paper.

"Roy, I have a budget meeting today and you better have yours in a pocket."

Roy was still smiling. "It is all in here." He was pointing at his head.

Dick was not happy. He turned to Isaiah. "Thank you for acting responsible. Can you excuse us as I do my and Roy's job? How he remains chief of police is beyond this mayor's belief."

Roy stopped smiling and looked a little annoyed. "I do a good job and I know my budget. I just have not had time to write it down because I was doing what you asked. I looked into Northrun." Roy then sat down and Isaiah did not get up.

Dick stared hard at Roy. "You have info already?"

"An initial evaluation." Roy got a serious look on his face. "They are a pharmaceutical company from Gotham. They were started by a Gerald Smith after the war. They focus on improving human biological performance. Not just steroids, but natural improvement to immunes systems, brain usage, longer life spans."

Dick look troubled. "They are trying to make regular people like meta-humans? They are doing this legally?"

"Right now, the government has no problem with them. No lawsuits or oversights. After the war, they allow more companies like this room to operate. Some are nasty and are shut down. But not by the government. You remember the one Lois Lane researched and got shut down. Government became involved when the people became outraged. No one seems to be talking or looking at Northrun."

"Are they being protected?" Isaiah looked concern as well.

"Might have a connection to Luther, but my investigation is too early to tell. Give me some more time and I can find out. If Vic helps me out, it will go faster. I'm with you now Dick these people could be trouble. They moved out of Gotham and came here. Was the bat looking into them?"

Both men glanced at Dick as he moved around the table and sat in his chair. " I have not talked to him since we moved here. Have you talked to anyone from then, Oliver or Lilith?"

Isaiah shook his head.

"Olly and Dinah talk on the computer to Lian and me, but we don't talk about that stuff. Should I reach out?"

Dick thought about it for a few minutes. "No, we will deal with it for now. It could be nothing."

"Oh, and that kid's father. He's a paper pusher for the company. Manager, not a scientist. However, kid's not really his or least not his wife's."

Dick looked up surprised. "How so?"

"There is a birth certificate that looks all proper, but I can tell fakes when I see one. His background seems too clean when I looked, but his wife's has not been touched. She has a few drug problems. She was in the hospital for a rehab stint when at another hospital she was having the kid, Andrew."

Dick looked at him. "We are now going watch all of them very closely."

Roy smiled. "Very closely. Do you think they will regret coming to this city?

Dick smiled. "I hope so."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick did more paperwork and finished Roy's budget after the two chiefs left. For once, he did not mind doing Roy's work. He needed to think about what was said and start putting pieces together on how he was going to handle this new company.

His mind was so elsewhere, he did not notice a woman walking into his office. She was a young woman with short brown hair and a nobility about her.

"Dick?"

He looked up. "Sorry, am I late for our meeting, Tula?"

"Not if we start right now."

Dick smiled and asked her to sit. Tula sat down and started to pull out some files for the zoning and tax plans for the city. Another hour passed with his city's lawyer, zoning out certain land for a new commercial development on the lake and addressing tax concerns for fixing pot holes and a traffic light on Green street.

Once that was done, Dick looked at Tula questioningly. "Is there a chance you can get into legal records to a company in this city?"

"Legally or illegally?"

"All information you can get your hands on."

"Is it the company Toni complains about and that boy is from?"

"Yes, Northrun, it seems Roy has some bad smelling info he found and I want it to be confirmed."

"You want to see if we can do this in a non-vigilante way?"

"If possible, I do not want outside eyes staring at this city and I do not want Roy to be in the headlines. He always forgets Cheshire is still out there. She has not come to bother us yet, but if Roy puts a big bull's-eye on his chest, she might not resist."

Tula sighed. "I'll see what I can do, but my lawyering is not my power. It is something I did to help us here and I am only good at the paperwork stuff we just did. I do not know what I can get."

Dick smiled. "Any help would be great."

Tula smirked. "I'll see what I can do?"

As she got up to leave, Dick called out to her, "Make sure Garth is watching your back when you do this."

She turned around. "I am a Atlantean warrior. I can handle myself. Paperwork will be my only downfall."

Dick was still laughing after she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch time was usually short for Dick. He had a brown paper bag filled with a sandwich and chips. He bought a soda from the vending machines at his offices. He was eating on a bench outside because he promised Kori he would not stay in his office all day.

As he was opening his lunch, two men sat on either side of him. One was a red head had a McDonald's fast food bag and a cup of soda. The other was a small blonde hair man who also brought a brown paper bag.

The red head sighed. "Am I the only one who eats good fattening food here?"

The blonde looked annoyed. "Wally, not all of us have the metabolism you do or a wife who has vegetable garden that needs to be used like I do. Besides, those fast food places serve nothing but meat."

Wally looked up with three fries sticking out of his mouth. "They serve salads, Gar."

"Even their salads have meat essence on them. You can't trust them."

Dick looked at both of them. "How is your day going?"

Wally gulped down one of his burgers. "Mail is being delivered, Linda is reporting that I am the greatest husband in the world especially when I take the twins from her for a few hours, and the twins love me and can't wait for school to start." All this was said in one fast breath, then he was eating another burger.

Gar just laughed. "Can't complain. No animal emergencies at the office."

Dick turned his attention to Wally. "Can Linda do me a favor and look into that company we talked about at the beach party? Roy found some bad things and I want to know what she can do from her end."

Wally looked at Dick. "Anything she finds, she is going to report. No hiding."

"That is what I want."

"OK. I'll tell her. I'm done with lunch anyway." He slurped down his soda, got up and threw his trash in the can near the bench.

Dick was just taking the first bite out of his sandwich and waved good-bye to him. Gar was crunching on his carrots and did the same.

"Are your kids excited about school opening"

Gar laughed out loud. "The younger ones are, but the older ones are a sorry sight to see. Mel especially."

"This will be Mark's first year of school isn't."

"Yes, he is the most excited. Already he is showing his mom how he can write his abc's."

"Mel is not dulling down his excitement?"

"No, she doesn't bring down the boy's excitement. She knows what the wife will do if she does, but I know she still wants some happy things in her family's life."

"I can't see how you handle four kids, Gar." Dick she shook his head admirably.

"Well that is what Raven wants and that's what we are going to do."

Dick and Gar finished lunch quietly and went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dick was waiting for the representative from Northrun. They came to his office on time with their nice suits and briefcases.

"Hello, Mayor Grayson. It is nice to see you again. This is David Brown. He just moved here and will be part of our talks."

"Hello, Mr. Brice, Mr. Brown."

"Please again call me Guy."

"Only if you call me Richard."

"Of course."

The other man smiled and shook Dick's hand. "Call me David, please."

"Well gentlemen, let's get to business. I need to a little more about your business for the city's records and zoning and taxing purposes."

"Of course. We are a pharmaceutical company that specializes in strengthening the human body against terrible diseases and calamities that befall the world."

"What diseases and calamities specifically? I would like to have good press for this city and if we had a company like yours helping the world. That is good press." Dick was smiling calmly.

The two men looked at each other. Guy smiled. "We are experimenting on many different ones so we can have many breakthroughs instead of one or two."

"Can you tell one you are working on right now?"

"I am afraid not. Confidentiality purposes."

"I saw you plans for you new headquarters. Is there anything else you are building there that the city needs to know about?"

"Of course not! Why would we try to lie to the city? Are you accusing us of something? We have acted in good faith with Lakeville and you are treating us like we are dumping chemicals into the lake!"

Dick leaned back. "I'm sorry, but I have heard rumors and as mayor I have to ask. To protect my city. You must understand that."

Both men got up. "Well, I do understand we are leaving. If you still build up good relations with are company, you can talk to our lawyers."

Dick sighed. "I am a terrible at trying to be a non-threating mayor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he got home, Dick was hit by a 50-pound ball of energy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! You home. Can we go to the lake. Momma said we could if you said yes." His loving daughter Mar'i was jumping up and down on his feet.

"I said no such thing, Mar'i." Kori walked in and kissed her husband. "How was your day, Richard?"

"It was busy."

"Pwease, pwease daddy. If you say yes, momma will go too."

"Please is how you say it and why don't we just stay at home and enjoy the night. Let's order some pizza and play a game." Dick started to rubbing his chin. "I don't know, maybe play Candyland."

Mar'i's eyes got really big. "Candyland. I wanna play Candyland."

"OK, but only if you eat all of your supper and are good for the night."

"I can be good!"

"Then go with momma to tell her what pizza you want while I change ok."

"OK. Come on momma." Mar'i grabbed Kori's hand and dragged her to where her cell phone was. Kori looked back and smiled at her husband.

Dick was very happy to be home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After changing, Dick did not immediately go downstairs. Instead, he headed to his attic. He pulled down the door and climbed up the steps. When he reached the top a monotone voice spoke out.

"What is on your mind, Boy Wonder?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy looked through his binoculars at the new building of Northrun. He knew it was late and it was time for him to go home. Lian was waiting for him. He glanced at the clock. Too late. Lian will be angry. He is going to take her school shopping tomorrow. That will make her forgive him. Lian angry is not something he can live with.

"Roy, she always should come first." That monotone voice from the past told him the company was bad news, but Lian should not be kept waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the teen titans

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy woke up to the alarm clock blaring out a constant beeping noise that got louder as it continued on. He hit the button to turn it off and got out of bed. He went to shower and while there he just had a funny feeling. He got out, got dressed, and went to wake up Lian, his daughter.

When he got there, Lian was already up and dressed. She was quietly staring at him with a nervous look on her face. Roy glanced around and noticed her rocking chair had been moved closer to her bed and the window unlatched.

He looked back at Lian. He now knew where that funny feeling came from. They both knew who was here. Jade's presence was in the air.

Roy sighed. "Do you want cereal or pop tarts for breakfast?"

Lian's eyes got big. She said quietly, "cereal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lian was born during Roy's darker days. He was on drugs. He had an affair with a criminal named Cheshire. Jade had Lian. Once Roy became clean with help from his family, mainly Raven, he learned about the girl, his daughter. He went to find Jade with Dick's help to learn the truth. The truth was Lian.

Lian had focused on her cereal while Roy drank his coffee. She rarely looked at him and he just stared at her. Since he took her from her mother after convincing Jade his home would be the safest, Lian was nervous and quiet. He and his family had been trying to open her up. Mar'i and Mark had been very instrumental in getting her to be loud and act like a child. He did not know what living with Jade had been like, but he knew she taught Lian ways to survive her livelihood.

"You excited about hangin' with the M&M kids?" That is what he called Mar'i and Mark since her saw her smile when he did it the first time. Lian looked up and nodded.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good." He had to strain to hear that answer.

"How would you like to continue the archery lessons tonight?" Lian just nodded, but there seemed to be less nervous and more pleasure in her little face.

"Alright, get ready to go, then." Lian smiled and went to get her things. She must have been happy about not being questioned about her mom's visit.

Roy had questioned her the first time Jade visited. That led to tears and less talking, if that was possible. He knew Jade loved her daughter and never worried about their home being revealed to villains. She knew that any violence against him would be violence against her child. As long he and his family were retired, Jade would do everything to keep the villains oblivious of where they were. He would still tell Dick about the visit though and write something in his files.

He finished up his coffee and put the cup in the sink. He got his work and headed to the car. Lian was waiting for him. He strapped her in and took her to Garfield's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He drove to the outskirts of the town where Garfield lived. He parked in the driveway and helped Lian get out of the car. They went up the door and knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened and Garfield's wife stood there with her cup of tea in her hand. She was already dressed with her bone necklace she always wore. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail and her blue eyes did not look tired at all.

"Hey Tara, thank you for watching her again today."

Tara looked at him and smirked. "She is the quietest kid I know. It is a nice change." She bent down to look Lian in her eyes. "No one is up yet. Why don't you take control of the remote before they all get up. When they do get up, tell them you are in control of the TV until I say so."

Lian smiled and went inside after Tara moved out of the way.

"How is it being the official babysitter of the Titans?"

"It is not hard if you give them a firm line. Kori will be here today to help out, so maybe I can get a nap in too. Or maybe a chance to work in my garden. "

"Lian might help you on that. Jade had her own garden, but for poisons. You could teach her for other things to grow."

"Sure, and if she comes to help, maybe I can get Mark interested as well."

"Good luck with that. Mark takes after Gar as an video game player. More inside kid than outside kid."

"If the girls are outside, maybe the boys will join. I can probably get TJ to help as well if they are out there. Tim will do work outside if I ask him. Kori will at least help me a little. Mel will be the only one who will not help."

"Man that is a lot of kids. I bet you cannot wait for school to start."

Tara made a true smile. "Cannot wait."

"As always, thanks again."

As Roy walked back to the car, he thought that Tara coming back after the Brotherhood of Evil fight was a great thing. It had taken a couple of years to earn back the trust of the Titans, but Tara did it. Her and Gar got back together. If it weren't for the war, this would have been a great ending.

Now Tara still showed some signs of that lack of trust at the beginning of her time as a Titan. It took a lot to get her to trust anyone new. She was also skeptic of most new ideas. However, once you earned her trust, she would back you anywhere. Also, she would accept new ideas if the whole family voted on it and it passed with a majority.

The marriage of Tara and Gar was pretty awesome as well. It was the first official Titan wedding. As such, many superheroes came and had a great time.

With that thought, Roy started up his car and started to drive to work. He remembered the first wedding of the Titans. It was unconventional and as a result few heroes showed. But the brides wanted a small wedding anyway, so it all worked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He got to his office and sat in his chair. He looked around the office to see if Jade made a visit here as well. He knew he had officers here during the night, but they would be no challenge to an assassin like Cheshire if she wanted something. He did not notice anything disturbed, so he stopped worrying about it.

Despite Dick's negative thoughts on his lack of reports, Roy had many files he himself wrote down. He kept files on the regular city problems and he kept files on all of the Titans. Both were not put in a computer. Roy knew how easily it is to hack into those type of files, so everything about the Titans he had are in a fireproof safe in his office. The safe does not look like a safe. It looks like a mini fridge with drinks and food, but underneath it had files. The regular files of the city were in the computer and in a filing cabinet next to his desk.

Roy started the day by looking at the reports from last night. As he figured, nothing but delinquent kids making trouble happened last night. He couldn't wait for school to start. Most of those kids would be trapped in the school most of the day and were too tired to make trouble until the weekend. He felt sorry for the principals and teachers like Kori, but his force could use a break from these problems.

He then got out the Titans files. He kept these, so he knew what cover ups had been used if the Titans did anything to make the public think they exist. It also covered what each Titan was doing and any problems they might be having.

For example, Toni used her powers when she is constructing buildings. However, she only uses them for small work and covers them up pretty well. However, one of her crew saw her use something and came to the Sherriff's office to tell him about it. Luckily, the crew member had been drinking a lot of energy drinks to keep up with his work and regular life. Roy used that to convince him that his mind was playing tricks on him and told him to take a day off to catch up on some sleep. However, he made sure that Toni only used her powers at night now. But the report was written and Toni was warned.

Another example is Mel. He knows she was trying a little vigilantism using her ghost. A few frightened criminals later, Roy found out what was happening and went to confront Mel. This led to a huge argument with her that eventually included all of the Titans. Mel wanted to fight crime, but other Titans did not want her to do it here. Tara backed Mel. The agreement was Mel can't fight crime here. However, once she left for college and she trains with Dick, she can fight crime in that city. Reports were put in when she did train, her accomplishments, and when she missed training.

He opened his file and wrote about the Jade visit. He needed to call Dick as well. As he was putting his file back, his fingers brushed another file with the name Raven on it.

Maybe it was thinking about his darker days, or the first Titan wedding, or Mel's problems, so he grabs Raven's file. Most of the information was about her Titan days before the war. He looked at the information about her background and her fight with her father.

There was information about the time they dimension hopped. Mainly it was about the Jinx incident as it was called by the Justice League. This is where their relationship started and where the Titans and the Justice League's connection soured. Jinx was dying from an attack by other dimension Cheshire and Raven saved her by bonding with her to give her enough energy and power to survive. This created a demon bond between them. The Justice League worried that this was the first step for Raven to turn evil. A bond like that could be used by the demon to take over that body when the demon's host body dies. The power given to the through the bond was to keep that body alive and ready for the transfer. The Justice League did not trust Raven enough to believe that she would never use the bond that way.

He did not know what type of stuff Jinx got through the bond, but he did know that both girls became closer over it. Then he saw more information about the next major Titan event, the fight at Tamaran. He was in the midst of this drug days during this trip, so he did not understand all that happened there. Based on what he is reading, Kori went to Tamaran to fight her sister for the throne. The Titans backed her up even though not everyone agreed with the mission. They were betrayed and almost died. Raven again saved them, but at a large price. Jinx took care of her afterwards and they became even closer.

This would lead to the first Titan wedding. Many heroes did not come for multiple reasons, homophobia, one bride being a former criminal, and the other bride being a demon. All the Titans came and supported them. This lead to just more souring between them and the Justice League.

Then came the war. The Thanagarians came to conquer and destroy. With the betrayal of Hawkwoman, the Justice League was in disarray. The Titans were surprised as well, but overcame the initial attack. They came together as they always do and fought back. However, the fight had a major casualty, Raven. She sacrificed herself to save her family and then used the last of her power to contain the world destroying bomb. The ship she was in crashed and her body was never found. His family lost it . They went on a rampage against the Thanagarians that were left on Earth. They frightened not only their enemies, but their allies as well.

The rest of the file was of the Titans' search of her. Jinx became a mess. Dick became unreachable. The Justice League only cared about if Jinx's body was being taken over which led to a break between the two groups. Finally, after no luck in the search, the Titans exhausted with the battle and wanting a break just retired.

He remembered that meeting. Dick and Kori looking tired but relaxed, told all the Titans about Lakeville and their retirement to start a family. They were calmly holding hands and telling their family that they were giving up on vigilantism. Jinx heard it as a giving up on Raven. However, most of the Titans agreed with Dick. Jinx left in anger. Mel wanted to leave with her, but Jinx still had a some sense in telling her to stay with Tara.

"Raven insisted on it, so you are staying."

"But I want to go with you and help. I care about her."

"Finish school and do what Tara says and we'll talk."

How Kori ever convinced Dick of this retirement, Roy will never know. He asked Dick when they were hunting for Lian.

"We all need a break."

"So, you and Kori are going to go back to being a Titan."

"We never stopped being Titans."

"You know what I mean. Fighting crime and evildoers everywhere."

Dick never answered him on that because they picked up Jade's trail right then. Roy leaned back and thought about how Kori will be surprised when Dick tells her this is just a break. He so wanted to be there to hear that talk. Maybe when Mel goes to college, Dick will go with her just to be sure she is safe from villains and Jinx.

Titans Tower is still being used. Young heroes are living there calling themselves Titans. In Roy's mind, they are not Titans. They are just a Young Justice League. Hopefully, Mel will not join with them. He might be able to get her into the Birds of Prey with his step mom, Dinah. He needed to call her too.

Now he felt he needed to call too many people. He decided to call Jinx first before he called Dick. Checking up on her is something he does at least once every two weeks. It was about that time. He saw her file and pulled it out to make notes. He called Jinx and just received her voice mail. He told her to call him back or he would have to leave Lian with Kori while he and Dick went to look for her. He hoped that would convince her to call back sooner.

He then started looking at a new file he was developing. Northrun was the name of that file. He needed to add more info for it. He looked at his patrol sheet and decided to change routes. More eyes on that company the better. He also made a note to talk to Toni. She built those offices, so she will know something.

As he put up the Northrun file, he wondered when this retirement, this lost time will end for the Titans. As he dialed Dick's number, he hoped it will not be soon. He also hoped it will not be forced on his family though he thought that was how it was going to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rose looked up at the entrance of the building or satellite known as the Watchtower. Her father told her never to trust these people. However, she had no other place to go. Jail or reform is what they told her. She did not want to go to jail. She made too many enemies as a helper to her father's work. She wanted help and this was the only place to get it.

"It is too bad the Titans no longer exist. They would have made a better place for you."

"Yes, Wintergreen. But they are gone now. Lost. I have only this choice"

"Good luck, Ms. Wilson."

"Thanks."

She stepped up and walked towards a man dressed in blue suit with a large 'S' on it.

"Welcome to the Justice League."

Rose felt a funny feeling in her mind as she walked in. She thought she almost heard a voice.

"We are not gone or lost as these heroes think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Readers, sorry about the late update. A few details about this story. The Titans have been in Lakeville for about five years. There have been at least six years between the Brotherhood of Evil and the retirement. That puts most of the Titans in their late 20's. Mel is 16, Tim is 14, and TJ is 12. Mark is 6 Mar'i is 5 and Lian is 8. **

**I know I might have lost some readers having Tara and Beastboy get together. In my opinion, I just see Raven and Beastboy having a bro/sis relationship. Having Raven be gay just makes sense to me. Her mother was raped, her father abused her for all her life, and her only relationship with a boy turned out very badly. **

**I will probably never show how Raven and Jinx get together. Without some spell or change of character that would be a long and drawn out process and I am not that good yet.**


End file.
